


In the Rain

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span> Yes, finally something rainy again. I love images that feature rain but for some reason I was struggling with coming up with an idea, hehe. I think my brain is already stuck on winter and snow :D Thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/"><b>dennih23</b></a> for sugestions, they definitely put me on the right track :)</p><p>
  <span>This fills the </span>
  <i>
    <b>gentle fall of rain</b>
  </i>
  <span> square on my</span>
  
  <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a>
  <span> \o/</span>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, finally something rainy again. I love images that feature rain but for some reason I was struggling with coming up with an idea, hehe. I think my brain is already stuck on winter and snow :D Thanks to [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[**dennih23**](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/) for sugestions, they definitely put me on the right track :)
> 
> This fills the  _**gentle fall of rain** _ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/omiu123slqkjta6/intherain.png?dl=0)  



End file.
